Harry Potter and Dumbledore Revealed
by Monkeyman666
Summary: After 4th year Harry finds out his true path and trains for the war that is to come. While Dumbledore tries to control Harry he will soon find out Harry has changed for the better. Powerful Harry! Independent Harry! Gray Harry! Dark Dumbledore! Dumbledore and Ron Bashing. No horcruxes HP/HG DM/GW NL/LL
1. Chapter 1

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me so if you have seen it before it's obviously not mine **

As most stories start we come to a place, a time and a world somewhere, this world is earth the time is 11:59pm, 31st of July 1995 and the place is number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England.

But it's not the time or place we are here to talk about we are here to talk about a person this person's name is Harry Potter he's a special person having been born a wizard and currently he is sitting awake waiting for 12:00am for his 15th birthday to arrive whilst also not thinking about the end of the school year where a fellow class mate and tri-wizard champion was killed in front of him with the night ending with the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"5…4…3…2…1." Whispered Harry. "Happy Birthday to me."

Looking out into the night sky he wondered what presents he was going to get this year as he noticed a owl coming towards him letting the owl in her took the mail off it with a thank-you. Looking at the letter he noticed the seal of Gringotts wondering what they could possibly want he decided to open it.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are sending this letter in regards to the wish of your parents to have a inheritance test and power test done upon your 15__th__ birthday in-closed is a portkey with the activation phrase being "Test" the portkey will bring you to my office. More details will be given upon arrival._

_Regards Griphook._

Harry thought it over wondering if it was a trap by the Dark Lord, but then decided there is no risk of that as the letter was sealed with the seal of Gringotts and knowing that the goblins would not let anyone else use there seal. He decided to get dressed so that he could activate the portkey.

"Test." Said Harry.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr Potter." A goblin greeted him with.

"Hello again Griphook, It's nice to see you again and how are you tonight, and please call me Harry."

"How did you know it was me Mr… Harry." Replied a surprised Griphook.

"You are the first goblin I met who's name I knew, I wouldn't forget that anytime soon." Said Harry.

"Well thank-you for the honor Harry, I have been well, and how you been."

"I've been ok, now what is this test I'm going to be doing."

"It's a test to find out what your inheritance and powers will be. Basically you will have to make cut on your hand and drip some blood on this parchment," Said Griphook as he pulled a sheet of parchment and knife out of a draw in his desk.

"Ok well that I can do, pass me the knife and paper please."

Slicing his hand with a wince Harry held his bleeding hand over the parchment as a couple of drops fell after a few drops fell he felt his hand heal so he opened it to find no sign of the cut. Hearing a gasp for Griphook he looked up to see words appearing on the parchment.

_**Family inheritance.**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_16,000,000 Galleons_

_Assorted books_

_Various magical Items_

_¼ Hogwarts_

_**Slytherin**_

_98,000 Galleons_

_Assorted books_

_Various magical Items_

_¼ Hogwarts_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_2,000,000 Galleons_

_Assorted books_

_Various magical Items_

_¼ Hogwarts_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_2,000,000 Galleons_

_Assorted books_

_Various magical Items_

_¼ Hogwarts_

_**Potter**_

_798,000 Galleons_

_Assorted books_

_Various magical Items_

_House at Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Manor_

_House's in Italy, France and America_

_**Power's**_

_Elemental (Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Shadow) [__**Blocked]**_

_Wandless Magic [__**Blocked]**_

_Martial Arts Mastery (After Practise) [__**Blocked]**_

_Weapons Expert (After Practice) [__**Blocked]**_

_Speech (Can speak any language even that of animals) [__**Partial Block]**_

_Battle Magic [__**Blocked]**_

_Magic __**[60% Blocked]**_

_**Blocks Performed by **__**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore year of 1981.**_

When the parchment had finished writing they both sat there stunned never in either of their lives' did they imagine that this would happen.

"Please wait here Harry I need to go speak to someone," Said Griphook.

"Ok then I will try and adjust to this while I wait," Replied Harry.

Griphook almost ran out of the room in excitement, returning in 15 minutes with another goblin following him this one was dressed in full battle armour with a sword strapped to his back.

"Mr Potter this is Ragnorak the manager here a Gringotts he would like to speak with you." Said Griphook.

"Nice to meet you manager Ragnorak, how can I help you." Harry said to Ragnorak.

"Well Mr Potter it's not how can you help me it's what we can do to help you," Replied Ragnorak, "we here at Gringotts have services that can get rid of those blocks on your magic for you if you so desire."

"Of course I wish to be rid of these blocks, when can we do it," said Harry.

"Right now if that is what you wish."

"Please I would like it done ASAP," Harry requested.

"Very well please follow me and Griphook, we will take you to see our healers," Replied Ragnorak.

And so they walked done to the healing room stepping in Harry looked around and found himself seeing a few goblins and humans going around doing their daily duties coming up to a bed he found a team consisting of 3 healers waiting for him.

"Harry these healers will begin the process of removing the blocks from your body, it will probably take a few hours to finish the procedure while they are doing that, we will find the paper work and details of your holding for you so you may view them when you wake and are ready for it," Said Ragnorak.

"Ok then thank you very much for your help," Replied Harry.

Lying down he looked at the healers and said with a smile

"Be gently please I like being alive."

"No promises," Said one of the healers.

As they started chanting Harry said to Ragnorak.

"See you on the other side."

As he passed out from the pain he was sure he heard Ragnorak say.

"We will defiantly be waiting chosen one."

**Hey guys so here end the first chapter of my first book please review so I know how I did I will try and update regularly any criticism is welcome just make it constructive**

**Cheers **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be writing on here.**

Sometime later Harry woke up looking around he didn't see anybody so he not being the smartest person in the world decided her would try to get up bad mistake on his part.

"OWWW Motherfucker that hurts feels like I've been run over by a herd of dragons," cried out Harry.

"Mr Potter just what do you think you are doing your not to get out of that bed till I or another nurse says you can, do you understand," random Nurse number 1 says looking at Harry like he is completely stupid for even trying to get out of bed.

"Yes ma'am I just didn't feel anything till I tried to move so I thought it would be fine," replied Harry feeling, "So when can I leave any way I don't particularly like hospitals."

"Well first a doctor will come see you then you will be released, no sooner do you get me."

"Yeah, yeah I got it, doesn't mean I bloody like it," muttered Harry.

The nurse then left to go find a doctor coming back about 5 minutes later followed by a human doctor who was checking over a clipboard that Harry assumed was his details as he arrived at Harry's bedside he pulled out a wand and started waving it over Harry.

"Well Mr Potter how are you feeling at the moment" asked the doctor, "My name is Doctor Leigh."

"Well Doc I feel like I went 10 rounds with a nundu and lost how's that for a feeling," replied Harry rather sarcastically.

"Yes well that is to be understandable due to what you went through, now I have some potions here for you, just some pain relief in order for you to get up and running so to speak."

Handing over the pain relief Harry quickly gulped it down pulling a face as he finished it.

"That's just nasty," said Harry with a grimace on his face.

"Well it's not like they should taste like cherry," said Doctor Leigh. "Right now that you have taken that I can explain what was done, all your blocks were removed as well as all the damage during your child hood reversed as you can probably feel you are slightly taller and healthier, the only things we couldn't remove were the lightning bolt scar on your forehead and the scar on your arm where you were bitten by a large animal or some sort."

"That would be from my second year it was a basilisk that bit me."

"How did you survive that it you should be dead," replied a confused Doctor.

"A phoenix healed me with its tears."

"Ah that would explain it then, now you are free to go up to Griphook's office when you feel like it as they wish to speak to you up there." Said Doctor Leigh as he was putting his wand away and writing a few notes on the clipboard.

"Thanks Doctor for all your help today," replied Harry as he was leaving.

Walking up to Griphook's office he was amazed at how well he felt it was like he had been given a brand new body and a new life to go with it he felt lighter than he had in years on the way to the office he stopped in front of a mirror to admire himself, he now stood at 5 foot 6 inches and was well built. Finished looking himself over he continued on to his destination and soon arrived so he knock not long after the door opened.

"Harry, welcome back how do you feel now," asked Griphook and Ragnorak.

"I feel like a new man and am ready to get my freedom and start training for the war that is to come," replied Harry.

"Good, good well then let us get on with it, here is your family rings once you put them on you will become emancipated in the wizarding and muggle world." Said Ragnorak as he opened the 5 boxes in front of him each with a different crest on it.

"Ok what hand do they go on and how am I going to fit them all on my fingers."

"They go on your left ring finger and as you put them on they will join into one ring with you being able to choose which ring to show or if you want you can have them all invisible."

So Harry started putting them on one at a time as each one went on there was a flash of light as the rings accepted him as well as him gaining knowledge of laws and regulations that a pureblood head of the family should know after the last ring had accepted him he looked at the goblins in front of him.

"Thank you so much for your help but I have a question for you Ragnorak," said Harry.

"Ask away Harry."

"As they were starting the chant in the hospital you called me the chosen one what is that about?" Asked Harry.

"Well that's a good question the simple answer is you are the chosen one the hard answer involves a prophecy which I can show you if you wish."

After Harry nodded Ragnorak asked Griphook if he could borrow his pensieve after getting a ok and placing it on the desk he withdrew 2 memories.

"Now the first memory is the prophecy that Dumbledore showed your parents that is fake and the second is the prophecy that we have that we know is true." Said Ragnorak.

So he activated the pensieve and out of it a woman grew this is what she said.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_" (J.K. Rowling Order of the Phoenix)

After that was shown they took a moment to think about it and then played the next one. This time what looked like an old goblin rose out of the pensieve.

"_The child with the lightning mark is born…. He will receive the mark from the True Dark Lord… with the Controlled One blamed…A soul split in half forcefully… Only The Chosen one can piece together the divided soul… The Chosen One will have the power of the elements….. He will reveal the True Dark Lord…war shall come….. Only through the unity of all magicals will he triumph…"_

"As you can see they are completely different prophecies," commented Griphook.

"Yeah I see that, who is the true dark one though?" Asked Harry. "Is it Dumbledore and is the controlled one Voldemort? If so where is his other soul piece?"

"We know where Voldemorts soul piece is already, and we believe he is being controlled by Dumbledore." Said Ragnorak.

"Really where is the soul piece then?"

"It's in your scar Harry."

"Then how am I supposed to join the pieces then?" asked Harry in a shocked voice.

"That we don't know yet but I believe some of the books in your vault might help, at least we hope so," said Griphook. "These Keys will help as they are for your properties one is for Potter Manor which is heavily warded and you can do magic there as you are emancipated."

"Very well I suppose I should go take a look and start training then. I will need all my powers to fight Dumbledore," said Harry picking up his keys from the table in front of him.

"If there is anything we can do to help you Harry let us know, Griphook will take you to your vault now." said Ragnorak with Griphook nodding next to him. "Your vaults have been made into one vault for easy access."

"Why are you being so nice and helpful to me usually you only do that if you want something," queried Harry.

"Indeed we do want something, the unity of the magical races will bring more money and treasure for us and that is always a good thing," responded Ragnorak.

"I see thank you for your honesty," Harry said as he was leaving.

As Griphook was taking him to his vaults he couldn't help but think if Dumbledore hadn't bound his powers maybe just maybe Cedric would still be alive and Voldemort wouldn't be back then he remembered the prophecy, Voldemort was supposed to help him whether he would or not that was another question, and what of the deatheaters would they help or are they truly evil.

Arriving at his vault Griphook said to him.

"Place your palm on the door to gain entry it will open only to you or those of your blood."

Doing so he felt a slight prick on his palm as it drew blood the door then swung open and at his first glimpse he was amazed at the size and the amount in the vault, from glod to books and artifacts. He was simple overwhelmed as he walked around he noticed a wide arrange of book from dark arts to light arts and anything in between, as well as weapons of all shapes and sizes.

After browsing for a bit he found a trunk with 7 compartments like Mad eye Moody's trunk so decide to take so stuff home with him, so he went and packed any books that would come in handy such as books on elemental magic, wandless magic, battle magic, weapons and martial arts. Then he noticed a artifact that put out a time dilation field so time passed quicker inside then outside so he also placed that in the trunk.

He then went over to the weapons and felt draw to a pair of katanas with back sheaths, as well as a staff picking it up he felt warmth flood him as the staff connected and formed a bond with him, then lastly he took some money out for a new wardrobe.

Walking out of the vault Harry said.

"Is there any chance I can convert galleons into pounds and what is the exchange rate?"

"The exchange rate is 5 pounds to a galleon," replied Griphook.

"Very well then I'd like to exchange 100 galleons or is there a way I can get access to money without having to come to the bank to withdraw money."

"Yes there is a way we have a new system that acts like a muggle credit card that works in the wizarding world as well but there is a monthly fee of 5 galleons and we can help with those items in the lobby if you so wish."

"Ok I would like the credit card please, as it will help me get my many purchases," replied Harry.

When they got to the lobby Griphook went over to a desk and got his credit card ready him then told him how it works and had him sign the back. Next he explained to Harry how to activate the portkey to Potter Manor that was the vault key he was given.

"Thank-you for all your help today and hopefully we can work together in the future to win this war," said Harry.

"I hope we can as well, good luck with your training Harry." Replied Griphook

"Potter Manor'" said Harry and then with a tug at the navel he disappeared portkeying to Potter manor to start what looked to be some interesting training.

**A.N. Hey guys I will try to update at least once a week but, if I can't don't get to angry with me please and as always read and review.**


End file.
